


Le Souffle du Grand Ange

by AkaUsa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Coma, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Battera, du début de sa quête pour la carte du Souffle du Grand Ange, jusqu'à sa fin.





	Le Souffle du Grand Ange

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour un bingo livejournal sur le thème "coma".

Tout au long de sa vie, Battera avait entendu tellement de proverbes sur l'argent qu'il lui semblait difficile de croire qu'il y en eu un qu'il ne connut pas.

« Surtout, ne va pas t'imaginer que l'argent puisse tout acheter », c'étaient ses parents qui lui avaient dit cela pour la première fois et le lui avaient répété à de bien nombreuses reprises. La fortune de Battera ne s'était pas construite sur sa seule vie, sa mère et son père, ainsi que ses grands parents en avaient bâti les fondations avant que Battera lui-même ne se mette à rajouter ses propres pierres à l'édifice et fasse doubler, tripler puis quintupler le trésor familial.

« L'argent n'achète pas le bonheur. »

Battera a toujours plus ou moins ignoré cette maxime là. Bien sûr, certains bonheurs ne s'achetaient pas mais une place pour assister à une pièce de théâtre, un met délicieux dans un restaurant de luxe ou un livre rare, ce genre de plaisirs s'obtenaient grâce à l'argent.

D'un autre côté il y avait des bonheurs qui ne demandaient rien à payer, que ce soit en monnaie, par troc ou quelque autre effort qui exista. Pouvoir la regarder sourire et rire, cela était un bonheur infini et totalement gratuit pour Battera. En réalité, la moindre de ses expressions, de sa colère à sa tristesse le rendaient heureux. Déjà, parce qu'il aimait voir ses sentiments s'afficher avec une telle clarté sur son visage mais aussi parce qu'il voulait être heureux pour qu'à son tour, malgré ses larmes elle retrouve le sourire via un bonheur communicatif. Même quand elle dormait, il avait remarqué qu'elle arborait souvent une légère moue et il pensait que c'était cette expressivité si naturelle et constante qui la faisait apparaître si belle à ses yeux.

C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il fut tant choqué lorsqu'il la vit pour la première fois sur le lit d'hôpital, le visage dénué d'expression. Il était venu voir la femme qu'il aimait, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, en se disant naïvement qu'évidemment tout allait s'arranger.

« L'argent n'achète pas tout mais il éloigne les maladies », il ne se souvenait plus de qui avait bien pu lui dire cette phrase, il savait seulement qu'il s'y était accroché pendant toutes les années qui avaient suivit son entrée dans le quartier des comateux de l'hôpital.

Au début de la première année il n'avait pas paniqué, son état était stable et les médecins lui assuraient qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se réveille. Cependant, si dans les longs mois qui suivirent, sa santé ne s'était pas aggravée, elle ne s'améliorait pas non plus.

Battera décida alors de convoquer les médecins les plus réputés, dans l'espoir d'obtenir de nouveaux retours. Les résultats ne furent pas meilleurs. Qu'il s'agisse du médecin le plus proche de chez lui ou d'un docteur qu'il était allé chercher à l'autre bout du monde, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient la réveiller.

Pendant un temps, Battera se résigna à attendre. Il avait posé sur sa table de chevet le cadre photo qu'il lui avait gravé et avait remplacé maintes fois les fleurs séchées trop vite dans leur vase.

Voir son visage endormi à côté de celui souriant sur le papier glacé était difficile mais préférable au vide qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait la photographie là où elle l'avait posé pour la dernière fois dans leur maison.

La première fois qu'il entendit parler de Greed Island, il n'y avait prêté que peu d'attention. Lors d'une soirée à laquelle il n'avait pas pu refuser l'invitation, on avait mentionné le jeu pour disserter sur son prix énorme et sa qualité d'objet rare. Ce n'est que quand on lui parla des objets magiques qu'il était possible de ramener dans la réalité que Battera était sorti des sombres pensées qui l'occupaient quotidiennement.

« Un sort qui pourrait guérir toutes les maladies, ce serait bien », l'homme en avait parlé d'un ton compatissant mais sans espoir, cependant Battera était maintenant totalement attentif et tout le reste de la soirée il avait posé des questions sur le jeu mythique.

Pour parvenir à obtenir l'objet en question, il lui fallait posséder le jeu et quelqu'un pour le finir. C'était très simple en vérité ; tout ce qu'il fallait pour obtenir Greed Island, c'était de l'argent, qu'il avait en profusion, ainsi qu'un Hunter compétant, la cible principale du jeu. Et là aussi il lui suffisait de proposer de l'argent en guise de récompense pour trouver son homme.

Battera n'avait pas été assez prudent lors de ses débuts, il avait engagé les premiers chasseurs trop à la légère et avait ainsi perdu inutilement des emplacements libres de jeu. Bien que le multi-milliardaire était déjà rentré en contact avec des Hunters par le passé, vu leur énorme influence dans le monde, cela n'avait jamais été de l'ordre de ce genre de travail et il n'avait alors pas l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer ces personnages particuliers et certainement pas celle pour jauger leurs capacités.

Puis il avait rencontré Tsezugera.

À partir de là, tout avait semblé s'arranger. Le Hunter professionnel avait mis en place un examen sélectif afin d'éviter l'entrée de joueurs inutiles dans la partie et s'était mis lui-même à récolter les différentes cartes du jeu, rédigeant des rapports de ses avancés régulièrement.

Le temps continuait de défiler mais les informations que Battera avait obtenu sur les récompenses possibles du jeu lui permettaient de garder toute sa détermination : en plus du Souffle du Grand Ange, il existait aussi une carte permettant de retrouver la jeunesse. Toutes ces années passées à attendre ne seraient pas perdues songeait-il en effleurant les cheveux maintenant grisés de sa bien-aimée, s'imaginant leur bonheur une fois leur santé et leur jeunesse retrouvée, toute une vie à passer ensembles.

Quand Tsezugera lui montra la photographie, Battera se demanda un instant d'où il l'avait sorti avant de se souvenir du carton dans lequel on lui avait rendu ses dernières affaires quelques jours plus tôt. Le cadre en bois maladroitement sculpté contenant son sourire, les restes d'un bouquet de fleurs séchées et quelques vêtements.

Tout en racontant son histoire à son précieux subordonné, Battera lui promit de lui donner l'argent de la récompense malgré tout, à lui et ses coéquipiers. Tsezugera semblait légèrement gêné à cette idée mais il accepta. Greed Island allait être fini, bien que trop tard, et Battera ne se souciait même plus d'où irait son argent.

Il avait tout misé sur ce jeu et grignoté la fortune familiale sans regret –de toute manière il avait prévu de tout abandonner pour elle.

Ces Hunters utiliseraient sûrement ces cinquante milliards d'une meilleur manière que ce qu'il ferait du reste de sa fortune, pour l'instant, il se sentait incroyablement fatigué et loin de savoir quoi faire de tout cet argent qu'il ne comptait pas faire grossir et ne pouvait léguer à aucun héritier. Il voulait dormir, dormir d'un sommeil de plomb et ne plus jamais se réveiller tout comme la femme qu'il aimait. Battera savait qu'il ne fallait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre mais ce soir là, rien que ce soir là il s'autorisa à se laisser aller aux doux délires du deuil.


End file.
